in the past continuing input into the activities of this program project. We expect that the IAC will convene annually to review the progress of research in the PPG. A formal report of the conclusions of the IAC will be included in the annual report to NINDS. We will also appoint an External Advisory Committee if this program project is funded. While we could select members of this in advance of funding we would like not to do so in order to maintain maximal flexibility in choosing the most appropriate and distinguished individuals available. We hope that the review committee will understand our position on this matter. All of us involved in the work of this Program Project have long maintained national and international contacts within the scientific community that have served us well in formulating and guiding our research efforts. In selecting the most appropriate members of our EAC we will definitely be calling upon some of these individuals. If, as we hope, we are funded we will convene our EAC twice during the next period of funding, in year 2 and again in year 4. In our revised budget for the Administrative Core we have asked for funds to cover the cost of these visits. As with the IAC, the reports of our EAC will be made part of our annual reports of progress to the NINDS. Research Meetings Weekly research meetings among the Investigators and Pis of this program project have been a tradition for more than 25 years. The Pis of all three projects and the PI of Core B all reside in offices in common space in the East Building Imaging Center of the Washington University Medical Center. Their assistants, fellows and graduate students share common open space adjacent to these offices. This atmosphere has and will continue to foster a most unique collaborative environment that has resulted in more than 3 decades of significant research in the area of brain circulation, metabolism and brain function. Record Keeping The Administrative Core is responsible for extensive record keeping on all human subjects required by the Washington University Human Studies Committee (RDRC), Radioactive Drug Research Committee and Animal Studies Committee. All details concerning the administration of radiopharmaceuticals to patients and normal subjects (all three projects) must be compiled quarterly and submitted to the RDRC. Detailed yearly summaries must be prepared for the FDA in accordance with our approved protocols under the RDRC. In accordance with the latest HIPAA regulation, to which this laboratory is now fully compliant, secure files and PHS 398/2590 (Rev. 09/04) Pageat 33 Continuation Format Page CONTINUATION PAGE Principal Investigator/Program Director (Last, First, Middle): Raichle, MarCUS E. computer records are maintained for all information obtained in the course of the proposed experiments. The Administrative Core has always performed these and other duties as they have expanded in both volume and complexity over the years and will continue to do so in the future. Administrative Staff The administrative staff of this program project consists of a single person, Mrs. Shari Macke. The other person on this Core is Dr. Fred Prior. His presence signifies the commitment of the Program PI and other members of this program project to not only comply with the request for the public sharing of research data but to actually promote this as a standard of practice. In this regard it should be noted that Dr. Raichle has Chaired the Scientific Advisory Board of the Dartmouth fMRI Database since its inception 5 years ago. As detailed below, this program project is proud to be the first major neuroscience program at Washington University to participate in the new public data sharing infrastructure being developed by Drs. Fred Prior and David Van Essen (see below). It should be noted that the Pis of the projects and Cores form the Steering Committee for this program project. Together they have amassed a total of 92 years of research at Washington University in the areas directly related to the science being pursued in this program project. Beginning in 1983 with Dr. Mintun and joined by Dr. Powers in 1984 and Dr. Snyder in 1986 the Pis have been working and publishing together ever since. It should therefore come as no surprise that the steering committee of this program project is composed of these individuals. Because of the close and highly collegia! working atmosphere among these individuals, the temporary absence of any one could easily be filled by the others. Public Data Sharing A hardware and software infrastructure exists within the Mallinckrodt Institute of Radiology to support internet publication of research results. The hardware was jointly purchased by the Department of Radiology and the Department of Neuroscience at Washington University Medical School with partial funding being provided by the McDonnell Center for Higher Brain Function. The hardware comprises a computer server cluster that includes high availability (minimizing lapses in database access);good load-balancing for computation- intensive applications;excellent backup for large amounts of data;and the ability to incrementally expand to support additional databases. This configuration, schematized in Figures x, includes five major components: [unreadable] Fiber channel SAN (Storage Area Network) for high storage capacity (Dell/EMC CX300, 1.6 TB storage) [unreadable] Two quad-processor servers (Dell 6650, 2.7 GHz) running PostgrSQL databases in a primary/secondary redundant mode. [unreadable] Two dual-processor servers (Dell 1750, 2.8 GHz) act as web and application servers. [unreadable] A Fiber Channel switch (SAN) (McData Spherion 4500). [unreadable] A load-balancing switch (BigIP) to distribute the workload among the Web/Application servers [unreadable] A high-speed automatic backup system (Dell Power Vault 775 NAS [network-attached storage] server plus 14 x 146 GB SCSI Discs) PHS 398/2590 (Rev. 09/04) Paqeol3*/ Continuation Format Page CONTINUATION PAGE Principal Two Dell PowerEdge 6650's running RedHat Linux AS 3 x wilh redundant HBA's , and TwoDell PowerEdge 1750's'runmng Redhat Linux ES 3 x with single HBA's ![unreadable]8- Dell|EMCCX300wilh 11 X 146GB Fibre Channel disks (1 6TB raw capacity) ^ * Investigator/Program Director (Last, First, Middle): Raichle, MarCUS E. McData Spnenon 4500 (Dell|EMC Flexport) switch with 16 ports active (expandable to 24 ports) Figure x. Existing hardware infrastructure to support public access to research results. When a research paper is published either on the publisher's